The Night Sky
by MeTwoCat
Summary: The bad things that happen in our past, they don't tend to be forgotten by our minds. No, they continue to torment us until we break down, piece by piece, slowly and painfully. We have two choices, we can let it destroy us or we confront it. Deep inside, I always knew I would take the second option and now, it was time for me to face my past. Sequel of This Is What Life Is.
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS THE SEQUEL OF 'THIS IS WHAT LIFE IS' SO, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, PLEASE DO, BECAUSE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND A THING FROM THIS STORY, THANK YOU!**_

**Well, hello guys! So you must have been waiting a long time for this sequel. With no further ado, here is the first chapter of The Night Sky.**

**P.S.: The translation will be underlined and in italic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

"Seriously! I can't believe you freaking paid for the _whole_ trip. You could have let me pay, at least, my plane ticket." I told my friend, leaning my head against the beach chair.

"First of all, I still can't believe you don't say the 'F' word. Second of all, how could I not pay for the whole thing?" Skylar asked, glancing at me sideways.

"How could you not?!" I said, both shocked and surprised.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Let's just say that this is your birthday gift." She tried convincing me.

"No it is not 'obvious' to me and, by the way, my birthday was a month ago." I informed her, a small smirk on my lips.

"Then, take it as a late birthday present."

"You actually did give my 22 birthday present on the day I got that age." I stated, remembering the day.

"Well, I'll repay you as soon as I can manage to get the amount of money you spent. I don't even want to think about how much this hotel coat you!" I added, letting out a sigh, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, you'll do that when I'll be-" Sky started, only to be cut out by someone.

"Excusez-moi, Mesdemoiselles." A server said. _(Excuse me, Misses.)_

Skylar and I were in a famous hotel, in Paris, France. We had arrived here just a day ago and we wanted to relax because the jet-lag we have gone through before we'd go explore the city. And being in a 5 star hotel, the workers would always come and ask you if you needed anything.

"Veuillez m'excuser de devoir vous interrompre, mais est-ce que vous peut vous servir quelque chose?" She asked. _(I am sorry to interrupt you, but would you like to have something?)_

"Oui, je prendrais bien une bonne limonade froide." I informed her, looking at Skylar, a smile on my lips. _(Yes, I will be taking a good cold lemonade.)_

"Hum, oui, moi prends bière." Sky struggled to say, I couldn't help myself, as soon as the 'waitress' left, I laughed at loud, clutching my stomach. _(Hum, yes, me take beer.)_

"Hey, don't laugh at me, it's not my fault I didn't listen during my French classes during high school." My best friend mentioned, acting hurt.

"Oh come on, yes it is."

"Well, you were not the normal kid back then."

"Yes, yes, but saying that will not change the fact that you are not good in French." I told her.

The conversation ended there with my friend pouting, but not offended, and me reading my magazine. The server came back to give us our drinks and left as soon as she came. Sipping my drink, I glared at Skylar and she clearly was bored. This trip was for us to have for time together since we didn't have any because of work and our social lives.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" I asked her.

We didn't want to go swimming in the interior pool the hotel had, so, I thought that taking a little bit of fresh air would be a good thing.

"I thought you never were going to ask." Sky said, smiling.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" My best friend questioned.

"The Eiffel Tower." We answered at the same time.

Then, holding hands, we started jumping around in front of our hotel.

"Gosh, we're still acting like 5 years old kids, even though we've been adults for 4 years now." Skylar stated the obvious.

"I know, but how could we not. I mean, we've always wanted to come." I replied, my eyes admiring everything they made contact with.

"Ok... Let's see." Sky said, as we started walking.

She pulled out of her hang bag a small pamphlet that she had taken at the hotel. It was a map of the surroundings of the hotel, which included all the roads we had to take to go to our destination.

"Do you want to walk or take a cab?" She asked me.

"The first option is better." I responded, after analyzing the situation.

"Good because that was my choice."

With that said, we directed ourselves to The Eiffel Tower, with difficulties. We constantly had to ask someone for help, scratch that, I always had to ask for help. The only excuse Sky had was that she couldn't speak French well. But, finally, after going into a lot of trouble, we managed to get at the foot of the Tower.

"It's even prettier in person." I sighed, as I stretched my neck to look higher up in the sky.

"I know." Skylar replied.

"Come on, let's go by the tickets." I said, dragging my friend with me.

* * *

"Why did we decide to take the stairs, again?" My friend whined, while I was completely enjoying myself.

"Because if we had taken the elevator, we wouldn't have had enough time to admire the city." I explained for the umpteenth time.

"But it's so hot..."

"I told you not to wear jeans and a black T-shirt." I shook my head at her.

"Well imagine if it was to be cold, you would have been freezing in your black short and white loose tank top. And then, I could have laughed in your face." Skylar told me.

"Yes, I know that you would of. But, now, I'm the one who's feeling completely at ease and you're the one who's sweating your pores out, 'cause you didn't check the weather. Guess who's laughing now?!" I replied, pulling my thong out at her.

My relationship with Skylar had always been... complicated, I should say. We usually were always sarcastic to one another and sometimes, it would get out of hand. We would end up hurting each other, but eventually, we would up apologizing. All though, the things that are said can never be erased. Occasionally, I would end up thinking about my past, wishing that Christina was at my side. No, no, I can't think about her. No. it would just bring back the thought of...

"Hey, are you fine? You've been silent for a moment." Sky mentioned, cutting off the course of thoughts that were unwrapping themselves from the places I had hidden them.

"Yeah, just day dreaming, I guess. Don't worry, it's nothing." I lied casually and smoothly, even though my heart was sinking as I said those words.

I smiled to reinforce my statement, to make it believable.

"It's so beautiful to see the world this high up." My best friend informed me.

"Yeah." I confessed.

I needed to enjoy the moment and not let my past ruin it.

My friend was leaning over the railing, to look down, the wind pushing her hair back. Skylar was the typical girl. She had brownish-black hair, brown eyes and a perfect body, but I never envied her. I was perfectly content of my body, even though I was small. She loved chick movies, shopping and boys. Like any other human being, she had qualities and defaults. She was sociable, but self-centered, not that that is at times. She was a nice friend, but loved having the attention. Like I said, the typical movie girl.

"Sky, I think those boys are checking you out." I told her, nodding subtly at the guys that were a few feet away.

"Oh, I know, but I'm not the only one they are looking at." She turned her head towards me, brows raised.

I glanced at the young boys and noticed that she was saying the truth.

"But you know I can't." I responded to her gesture.

"You are correct, but neither do I." She told me.

"Ok, I can, but I don't want to." She added when she saw the look I was giving her.

"This trip is about us and us only. I won't let those men get in between us."

She came towards me, hooked an arm under mine and pulled me to the next staircase.

* * *

"What do you mean by: "I lost the map?!" I asked Sky.

"I don't know, I can't find it anymore."

I sighed. It looked like I was going to have to ask for help, _again_. I wrote hotel name on a paper because, sure I knew how to speak French fluently, but I simply couldn't pronounce the name of the hotel we were staying at. I glanced up and I saw a man wearing some sort of suit walking close by. I quickly ran towards him and called him out.

"Monsieur! S'il vous plaît, attendez." I screamed through the whole street. _(Mister! Please, wait.)_

The other pedestrians gave me both a curious and exhausted glare. It did not matter, I just wanted to get back to my hotel room and for that, I needed the directions to go there.

The man turned around and I noticed that he was wearing sunglasses. I caught up to him and regained my composure, running in 2.5 inches high heels was certainly not a good idea.

"Désolée de vous déranger, mais est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer le chemin à prendre pour aller à cet hôtel?" I asked, lifting my own sunglasses to rest them on put of my head. _(Sorry to disturb you, but could you show me the path to take to go to this hotel?)_

I showed the man the rectangle shaped paper and he read it.

"Il vous faut marcher tout droit par-là, après prendre la gauche et encore la gauche. L'hôtel se trouvera sur cette rue-là." He replied with a small accent, he was probably an immigrant from another country. _(You will need to walk straight in that direction, after take a left and again a left. Your destination will be on that road.)_

He pointed in a direction as he said his words.

"Merci, merci beaucoup. Vous me sauvez littéralement la vie." I informed him, thanking him with a big smile. _(Thank you, thank you so very much. You are literally saving my life.)_

I didn't give the stranger a chance to respond to me as I turned around and walked towards Skylar.

"It is my pleasure, Tris." The man yelled loud enough for me to hear.

I stopped dead in my track, resulting grunts from the people that were walking behind me. I close my eyes, hoping I had imagined what I heard and that I could walk away, but I knew that what was happening was not a dream. Deep inside, I knew that an encounter like this would eventually happen, but I didn't want it to be now, I wasn't prepared. I let out sigh and spun to face the young man.

"Tobias."

**Well guys, that all you get for now. I know that this chapter is very confusing, but it will all explain itself later on. I'm sorry if the beginning of this chapter was a little weird and crappy. You can see that the girl's name that won was Skylar, you will soon learn which boy's name won. I would like to thank Emb104, fourtris4, Stuff, Divergent1315, jabc4, divergentalltheway, Fourtris1115, Guest, wellthen44, 5FightingFactions, dancingnarwhal, Guest and Marley for reviewing to the last chapter of This Is What Life Is, which was an author's note. So, I want to know that you think happened in this chapter, even though it is not clear. What is Tris doing is Paris and why? How exactly Tris met Skylar? What is Four doing there? I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE... Also, this is totally off context, but I was wondering if you had already read any of these series: **_**The seer **_**by the author**_** Linda Joy Singleton **_**or **_**The Wolves of Mercy Falls **_**by**_** Maggie Stiefvater**_**. If you have, could you suggest me books in those same genders. And if you haven't, you really need to read those books, they are simply amazing. You know what, I just need book suggestions. Also, I need to Fangirl about them with someone, so PM me.**

**P.S.: Please leave a review, follow and/or favorite this story! Thank you for reading!**

**MeTwoCat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the long wait, but I simply couldn't manage to write the past week and weekend, I had a LOT of things to do for school. But anyways, here I am! I ****just wanted to tell you a quick message about this chapter, there will be a bit of swearing, but not the vulgar type. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

I shoot up from my bed, sweat covering my body. The dream was still present in my head, haunting me. I looked around, trying to find the safety that my room offered. But I quickly realized that what I was searching for was miles and miles away, it was an ocean away. I sighed, at least it was only a dream. Why did he have to come trouble and invade my thoughts, even when my subconscious took over my mind? I had moved on, that was certainly clear to me. I got up from my hotel bed and did my morning routine: I went to the bathroom, took a hot and warm shower, dressed up and ordered breakfast. I was watching some French show on the TV while eating, when I heard a door open.

"Rise and shine, princess." I told her, one side of my mouth pulled up in a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" Skylar said in a friendly way as she pulled her hair up in a messy bun.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked.

I looked over to the clock.

"It's 10 'o' clock." I stated.

"And your point is..." She trailed out and she walked over to me.

I shook my head at her which resulted a devious smile from her.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She questioned.

"Well, we are in Paris, there is so many things to do." I exclaimed myself, suddenly filled with joy. "Maybe go to the Eiffel Tower."

"Again, we did that yesterday." My best friend whined.

"Wait, what?" I was confused.

We came to France a day ago, a day that we decided to do nothing, stay in and recover from the jet-lay. What was she taking about?!

"Well, you know. We got lost many times, but we manage to get there and we had an amazing night." Skylar explained, giving me a weird look.

I did not remember that at all, what was happening to me? Is she playing some sort of prank on me?

"Oh! When we had to get back to the hotel, I lost the map, so you had to ask a stranger. And I have to say, that men was really hot. Too bad I won't have the chance to meet him again." She sighed over dramatically.

But I wasn't listening. I was still trying to get my brain to function, to analyze her words. So, the dream I had was true, it had really happened in reality. And that means that I really saw Tobias.

I let go of the mug I was holding, letting it go crashing down on the beautifully polished wooden floor, the coffee spilled out, pieces of the cup shattered. Exactly like my heart, a few years ago.

My friend stopped talking as soon as she heard the sound. Concerned, she came over to me and instead of asking what was wrong, she pulled me into her arms which was perfectly what I needed. Words were not the solution at that moment.

* * *

I stood on our hotel room balcony. I looked down, letting the feels get to me. I brought the glass of wine to my lips, letting the alcohol go down my throat, to continue its way down my digestive system. Not the best solution to forget what I had just learned. But it was the only key to oblivion I could think of without too much trouble. All though, I still had time before my mind wouldn't be able to comprehend what it was seeing, earing... So, my thoughts wandered to the most shocking revelation I've had in the last 5 years and I never thought that I would get such a bad surprise after what he did to me when I was 17 years old. Now that I knew what was my reality and what was not, I realized that I actually knew and remembered what had happened yesterday. It was just way back in my mind, confined in a small box, and I didn't take the time to research in my memories, since I had thought from the beginning of the day that it was just a nightmare. I let myself get fooled with that idea, when I had the answer just under my nose.

_Flashback_

_"It is my pleasure, Tris." He told me._

_I spun around. "Tobias." _

_Seeing him as my ex-boyfriend and not a stranger anymore surely made a difference on the perspective I had on this man. A second ago, he was a nice man that I indicated me the way back to our hotel. A second later, every single thing that happened during my 12th grade, when I was a junior, unrolled itself in front of me. My first encounter with him, my first kiss with him, my first date with him, my first real break-up with him... He was always my first and he will always be, no one and nothing could change that. But having to thing back at that time, when I was young, foolish, childish and immature, those moments I spent with him, bad or good. He had been my life buoy through the big hurricanes I had to go through, until the moment he wasn't there to save me; until the moment he was the one who pushed me in the unsafe and stormy waves of the water. I simply couldn't stand there and look into those eyes, one of the part of him that attracted me to him. A strange mix of navy and dark blue, a blend of expression and cold-face in them. I just could not... I could not stand the sight of him._

_I turned around and ran back to my friend. Tobias screamed at me to come back, but he didn't try to stop me either. It was all I needed to know._

_End of the flashback_

I smiled to myself, but with was a pity smile. A sound came out of my mouth, a cry. I felt a tear manage its way out of my eye and slowly roll down on my cheek, leaving a trail of salt of my skin. It was the first tear I had let out in the past 5 years for him, I kept telling myself that he was worthless for me to cry for, he never deserved my love, he didn't deserve my cries for something or someone as pathetic as him. But I did end out crying, but just one tear. I blinked harder, trying to let the tears all at once. They never came. I only gave the grief of our love one single drop of salty water, it was all it needed. Well, it was what I kept telling myself.

As that thought crossed my mind, I felt darkness fill gently my vision, my eyes slowly closing by themselves. I let my unconscious body fall on the ground with a thud, silence invading my world...

**I am so very sorry this is a short chapter, but it's all I could write without giving too much away. Also, it is completely normal is you did not understand this chapter and the previous chapter, I did it on purpose. It will all reveal itself as the story goes. Now, let's get down to business! Like OH MY GOD! :) Do you guys know how many reviews I got?! I got freaking 49 reviews. You have no idea how happy I am, this was beyond my expectations... Seriously, I thought that I would get 5 reviews maximum. I ALMOST GOT THE DECUPLE OF THAT NUMBER! WOW! So, I would like to say a big, big, big thank you to the following people: multiplefandomgirl, melC92, IsThisARealFanOfDivergentYES, Emb104, DauntlessShadowhunterChick, Guest, Divergent1315, Fourtris1115, FandomFreak1, gotchris, ****CATS3 (who reviewed twice) (Guest), wellthen44, Guest, DivergentHeart4, luck8y, Something like me, Jennashaylev, Guest, Guest, Divergentgurrrl (Guest), Fourtris21, Divergent gurrl (Guest), jabc4, Guest, Amazing Person (Guest), Fourtris (Guest), Guest, Nanu Ec, Guest, Knelms3, dancingnarwhal, hgfan16, Guest, guest, DivergentLover (Guest), Tobiaseatonlover (Guest), UPDATEPLZZZZZZZZ (Guest), Sunset zebra11 (Guest), divergent3 (Guest), KayandAish, Guest, fourtris (Guest), Guest, fanficforev, Sheo123, Guest, fourtris4 (Guest) (BTW, thank for suggesting my story to your friends:)) and sweetshailene. Also, thank you to all 63 follows, 25 favorites and all of those who read my story! **

**I hope you will keep reviewing! Follow and/or favorites! Pretty please :D **

**Until next time!**

**MeTwoCat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so before you start reading, I've wanted to know if there was a specific reason to why I didn't get a lot of views for the last chapter. Like, I've never gotten such a low amount of views. Yes, the number of reviews I got is wonderful, but what I am asking right now is, is this story getting too old? Are my ideas bad? Is my writing bad? I would like to know so that I could improve my writing skills, if so. SO, PLEASE ANSWER ME, I NEED TO KNOW.**

**WARNING: There will be some HARSH language and some sexuality references (Nothing descriptive about that last there, only the words will be used.) in this chapter, you have been WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

_"We need to talk about something." Tobias said._

_His 'Four' mask had replaced his 'Tobias' face. What was wrong with him?_

_I walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me._

_"Tobias, talk to me." I begged._

_I didn't like the fact that he had grown the barrier between us, I knew something was wrong and I wanted to solve his problem._

_"I got accepted to Northeastern University."_

_I let his words sink in: Northeastern University was in Boston, Massachusetts and we were in Chicago, Illinois._

_I blinked a couple of times, wanting this moment to turn into a nightmare, but I knew that it wasn't going to happen. What was happening was true. I opened my mouth, but words didn't manage their way out. I closed my mouth and tried to examine the reasons he would tell me this right now. Was this a joke? Because if it was the case, the next hour would be very painful to his ears. I couldn't bear to think of what his words really meant..._

_"I got accepted to Northeastern University." My boyfriend repeated._

_"What does that mean?!" I finally managed to ask him._

_"It means that when summer vacation ends, I'll go to Boston to continue my studies."_

_I looked at him, trying to detect his expression, but I couldn't bring myself to think that what I was seeing was true. Tobias didn't look sad or somewhat depressed of what his news meant to me, to us. He showed no emotion and I could not think of why he would do this to me._

_"Why- Why are you telling me this right now?" I tried to keep my voice from trembling, but I failed, I could feel my whole body shivering._

_"I just thought you needed to know considering the fact that we might not be able to see each other anymore, since I will probably have a lot of work to do." He shrugged. _

_Something about him, his actions towards me, his attitude, it was all off, something was missing. Or something was completely and terribly wrong._

_I couldn't believe he would shut me down so quickly and easily at the moment our relationship took its essence upwards. He acted completely fine the rest of the week, what had got into him?! I needed to know, maybe I could manage this and we could find a solution to keep our love still alive. I had to, I didn't come this far in a relationship to let it go this easily. So, I asked the question that would give me more answers._

_"When did you get the letter?" _

_I was referring to when he was informed of his acceptation to the Northeastern University._

_He hesitated. What did he not want to tell me so badly, what was he not apprehending the reaction of?_

_"Answer. Now." I demanded loudly, putting force in each of my words, flames in my eyes._

_If he didn't want to tell me this, then it had to be really important and, in this context, it meant something really bad._

_"I got it at the beginning of May." He replied, his eyes locked in mine._

_I thought about his words, the gears of my brain slowly getting back to work to calculate what had happened at that time of the year. My heart skipped at beat as the realization hit me hard. A little bit more than 4 weeks ago, me and Tobias made love to each, other. The expression on my face changed from shock to horror to anger. I was breathing with difficulty, my breaths coming out as hiccups, even if no sound came from my mouth._

_"You asshole! I can't believe you. You just wanted to have sex with me, didn't you? All those nice words, all those cute gestures, everything was to simply screw me, wasn't it?!" I yelled at him._

_As I spoke, I thought about all those things he had done, they were only leading to one thing. He never loved me, he never cared about me. His touch, his kisses, everything was a complete and a total lie. I shouldn't have given him another chance, after what I had seen him and Lola do at a party at the beginning of the year. Deep down inside, I always knew he would never change, but I had pushed that thought aside, trying to see the best out of him. Now, look where that lead me! The two boyfriends I ever had ended up breaking my heart, the second one even more painfully and slower than the first one._

_I shouldn't have listened to Christina when she told me to give guys' a chance, I could have been single, which meant: no heartbreaks, no suffering for something so stupid._

_"You just wanted to take my virginity away. I was still untouched, I didn't know who you truly were... I was the perfect opportunity for you. I was just another toy, like the many other girls that you must have broken, after you used them. You are just a self-centered, heartless brat. I don't even feel bad that your dad abusive you. No, no, actually, I do. I pity you. You're just a lonely player with no family, I shouldn't be surprised of your actions. You have a lack of love, you tried to get it by doing this. But let me tell you, you will never, never be loved, even if force is involved." I screamed at him, fulminating, leaving him no time to reply to my previous accusations. _

_Later on, I would feel sadness invade me, leaving a big, and black hole in the center of my heart. But I had to think about the present moment, I needed to make him feel guilty of his acts. I needed to see that human parcel of him, even if it was small, hit him, making him suffer like he probably did make the other girls feel, after having used them. My point was to make him know that yes, his gesture will have an effect on me, but he needed to know that when I'd go down the 'pain road', I'd bring him with me. I wasn't going to let just the victim suffer from someone else's act. He needed to bear the consequences of his gestures as much as I would have to face the results of my errors, my mistakes. The mistake of giving him another chance._

_"You know what? You're just wasting my time, who am I to put so much efforts in such a damaged and irreparable human being?" I continued._

_Yes, I was being mean. But I couldn't stop myself. I had to show him that he wouldn't be able to break me, no matter how much he would try. _

_I approached him and stood him front of him, looking straight up in his eyes. I placed my index on his chest, pushing him with it at every word I said._

_"You. Will. Never. Change; You. Will. Never. Be. Loved." My voice was low, threatening. _

_I had never felt so much anger run through my body, so much adrenaline pumping in my blood._

_I turned around and walked to the tree house door, which was on the floor. All though, I quickly stopped because something had caught my eye._

_I detached it and held it in front of me, letting him view it too. Barely kept still from the tip of my fingers, the bracelet, that he, Tobias, had offered to me for Christmas with the pendant 'T +T' attached to it, was dangling between us, as if it was defying gravity._

_Silence filled the room, the air thick with thoughts and feelings. I tore my eyes from the jewelry, bringing them back to his face._

_"This, this is the last and remaining object that maintains a somewhat physical contact between me and you." I told him, fiercely._

_I moved my arm swiftly to the right, my hand letting the bracelet fall on the dusty wood as it followed the movement._

_"And now, it's gone and so is our connection." _

_Something caught me off guard as I walked away from him, I had seen a flash of sorrow in my eyes, following my words. What I had said had finally touch him and hard._

_Satisfied of the results of my actions, I got out of the tree house and I saw the bright lightning, before hearing the thunder. As I ran through the trees with difficulties, as far away as possible from where he was standing, the dark clouds in the sky, not able to contain themselves, let out the rain fall below them. As if they were crying for me, to show the world my sadness, even those who did not know me. I simply wish I would do it myself, to cry to let the pain out, to cry for the first guy I fell for, the guy who was my first love and was my first true heartbreak..._

**This chapter is so emotional, personally that's what I think. Well, let me tell you that while writing, I felt Tris' pain. Now, you probably think I'm a freak :/Oh well, I don't care! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, you know what happened between Tobias and Tris. If you haven't, PLEASE GO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGGINING OF THE CHAPTER AND RESPOND TO IT, PWEASY WEASY... Ok, I'm definitely not okay today... Anyways, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: IsThisARealFanOfDivergentYES, Divergent gurrl, Guest, melC92, FandomFreak1, Divergent1315, gotchris, Guest, wellthen44, Amazing Person (Sorry for writing 'scream' instead of 'yell', let's just say I didn't exactly thing of it as girly word, but thanks for telling!), Guest, Guest, dancingnarwhal, Guest, fourtris4, Jasmine, jabc4, deb025 and fourtris4 (If you're not the same person to whom I was thanking, four names way...) I'm looking forward to your responses, you guys are so sweet! I wish I could write longer chapters, but, again, I still can't give a lot away...**

**Until next time!**

**MeTwoCat**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hi guys, sorry for the long wait, but here I am now. That's what's important now, right?! Anyways, last chapter I asked why I didn't get a lot of views for chapter 2 and 3. But a lot of you misunderstood and thought I was talking about the number of reviews I got. Again, I am COMPLETELY pleased with the number of reviews I get. But I guess it's my fault, I probably didn't explain myself clearly. But yeah, here are the number of views I got for the fast chapters: **

**• Chapter 1: 1437 views**

**• Chapter 2: 439 views**

**• Chapter 3: 360 views**

**So, as you can see, there is a big difference between chapter 1 and 2. I was just asking why. But anyways, a couple of you have been saying that you want your favorite story back (not my words), that this story is getting sad and other stuffs. But you need to know that you will NOT be disappointed with this story. I just wanted my story to be different from the others, for it to be original. So, please be patient and continue reading even if the past and the following chapters will be sad. It all had a purpose!**

**Sorry for the long author's note. Here's your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris' P.O.V.

Slowly, I felt my eyelids flutter open, but I closed my eyes back almost instantly because of the bright light.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

Someone slid their hand in mine.

"I'm fine, Sky." I whispered.

I opened my eyes once more and I blinked at couple of time to adjust myself to the spotlights. I looked around and saw a large, big, white room, I was in a hospital room. Skylar must have brought me here, after my incidence.

"You can't possibly be fine when you just fainted. You could have hit your head severally, you know." She informed me.

That was when I saw it, as she was seated on the chair beside my bed. Her eyes were puffy and red and they were filling up again with tears. I sat up on the bed and, ignoring the pounding headache I was filling, I wrapped my arms around her and let her lean against me.

"I'm fine, Sky." I repeated.

"I was so worried for you. When I found you on the balcony floor, I did not know what to think or do... You were just lying there..." She told me.

I could feel her whimpering against my shoulder as the tears ran down her face.

"For a pretty big moment, I really thought that I might lose you..." She hiccupped sadly while crying.

"Don't be silly. Everything is alright. I'm alright, you're alright, and that's what is important now." I said her, pulling away from our hug.

"And I won't be leaving you so soon, you're stuck with me for a while." I added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hopefully, you'll stink up to your promise, even after you know what happened..." My best friend whispered softly, so soft that I did not know if she had really said that or if I had imagined it all.

Before none of us could reply, we heard a knock on the room door.

"Enter." I yelled loudly, to be heard through the door.

A tall and slender woman came in the room, wearing a white doctor coat. On it was her name tag, it was written: Amélie Archambeault.

"I see that you have awaken, Ms. Prior. How are you feeling?" She asked me, her voice ticked with a French accent.

"Hum, well, considering I just fainted." I replied.

She noted my answer on her papers.

"Good to hear. Now, let me do the regular check-up." She told me.

She verified the constant rhythm of my heartbeats, inspect to see if I had any other problems.

"You do not have anything to worry about. You should really count yourself lucky. We had tests ran to see the damages of your fall on your brain, but there was none." She said, writing her notes on her sheets. "You need to be more careful."

"I am assuming the fainting was brought up because of a large amount of stress or hyperventilation. Though, my conscious tells me to go with the first explanation. Your friend here has told me that you did not have any heart problems in your past and, after running a few exams and going through your file, we knew it was true. Also, she told me that you do not have any eating disorders and any other things that could essentially lead to a temporary blackout. And, stress could lead to hyperventilate." She continued guessing.

"I did not do so." I simply informed her.

"Whatever it is that is bothering you, it needs to find a term. The human body has its limits and, from one person to another, it changes. Your body was just signaled you that you will reach it soon if this doesn't stop. It is not safe for either your physical and mental health. What I suggest is for you to lay down and relax. Then, think about your problems. Ask for help from the people that surrounds you, expressing your feeling always helps. You can always consult a professional if you feel the need to talk to an expert."

She slid a small business shaped card in my hand and murmured to me.

"Just consider it." She left the room swiftly, before I could examine the card.

_Christine Bélanger_

_Professional Psychologist_

The idea was tempting. Just to have someone else help me with my problems, so I wouldn't be alone anymore. But I didn't want help, I knew I could do this somehow on my own, no matter how much time it would take. This could be considered dumb, but, to me, needing assistance meant that I was not mature and 'talented' enough to solve the issues my break with my ex-boyfriend brought to me, 5 years later. **(Author's note: Getting help from any sorts of professionals does not mean that you are immature. On the contrary, it means that you recognize your problems and that you want to solve them, that's what being mature means. I just needed a reason to why Tris would not go get aid from an expert.)** I would not let myself get defeated so easily, I will not go down without a fight.

* * *

I leaned against the soft fabric of the couch I was seated on, taking small sips of my green tea.

Skylar and I had come back from the hospital, where I had checked myself out and paid my stay, 30 minutes ago. It is quite surprising the reaction that someone has after you lose conscious. My best friend has been, literally, to my best care from the moment I stepped out of my hospital room. When we got in the cab to come back to the hotel, when we had to take the elevator, she even insisted to be in my room as I changed in more comfortable clothes. But thankfully, I told her she was going overboard. But she kept on asking me how I was doing every minute. After doing all that was necessary for me to be at ease, she went to switch clothes and to get herself a cap of pure black coffee. _That would certainly not be my choice. _Then, Sky came to sit beside me, her legs pulled under her.

I side-glanced at her, as subtly as possible, and I saw her watching me carefully. My attention returned to my mug with the spotted ladybug dots. I really, _really_, didn't want to be the one initiating the conversation that I knew that sooner or later, I would have to have tall with my friend. Though, I would prefer later than sooner.

"Well, I have been waiting for about an hour or so to know this..." She started.

I truly looked at her this time. I knew I could trust her, there was no doubt there. But I just didn't know if I wanted to relive those years, that year in particular. But she deserved to know and I needed someone else support to get through this alive.

"Right! So, the guy we met yesterday..." I began, but soon to be cut out by Sky's interrogative glare. "The guy you said was hot."

"Oh, that guy!" She replied while nodding.

"Yeah, he was, and still is, my first love and, from where I am now, you can assume that it ended pretty badly." I sighed, remembering those times.

"You know what?! I might as well start the story from the very beginning. When I was 16 years old..."

* * *

I ran through my luggage, throwing my clean clothes on the floor, on the bed...

_It has to be somewhere here..._

I thought to myself.

Telling my story, the story that defines me and made the person I am now, to my best friend made me realize a few things, things I could now quite put in words. They were more sensations and feelings than anything else.

I ran through my stuff, desperate to find what I was searching for, until I found it. I walked towards the big and large window, letting the light of the sunset brighten the photo in my hand. It was a photo that I had cherished for the past 5 years, gazing it form times to times. It was the picture taken by my parents before we went to prom, Tobias and I. I ran my thumb over his face and smiled sadly. We looked so happy, the total opposite of how I felt now. We seemed in loved... _seemed_. I _was _in love, but, from what had happened, I knew that the feelings weren't mutual to Tobias. I still don't understand why we broke so suddenly. I keep trying to find a coherent reason for him to let me down, but I knew I was just fooling myself. I was wasting my time. But I keep thinking of where I would be, who I would be, if we had stayed together. Would I still be living in the U.S.? Would we be engaged? Married even? Have kids with this man who was my first love? Get old with him and die happily ever after with him by my side? I guess I'll never know and that I will never get a chance to figure it out. But I can't help myself, a girl can always dream and I always will...

**Sorry for the length of this chapter, I do my best to make it longer without spoiling anything. Someone mentioned that my update schedule was not like it used to. You need to understand that I try my best to update as soon as possible, but with school, friends, books and other things, time isn't the thing I have a lot. Mostly now that the end of school year is approaching, my final exams are coming. But I do try to update at least once a week. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: Divergent1315, melC92, deb025, Fourtris21, rdcdancer, Guest, FandomFreak1, gotchris, crazy-pomegranate, fourtris4, Guest, Guest, 5FightingFactions, IsThisARealFanOfDivergentYES, Guest, wellthen44, dancingnarwhal, Guest, jabc4, Amazing person, Guest, Guest, MaximilianoSky and Guest. BTW, all of your questions referring to the story will be answered later on. **

**So, I thought about starting something new... I have a riddle for you guys! 'Give me food, and I will live; give me water, and I will die. What am I?' What's the answer? BTW, I do not own this riddle.**

**Thank you for reviewing, following and/or 'favoriting'. But keep doing so!**

**Until next time!**

**MeTwoCat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. I also don't own the riddles.**

Tris' P.O.V.

I lay my head on the headrest of my seat and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long 8 hours ride back home, but at least, I'd get the chance to rest.

The 10 past days had been a total roller coaster of emotions, especially the first two days of the trip. I managed to avert my thoughts from _him_, but only thanks to Skylar's help. She tried to keep me as occupied as possible, finding many places to visit. On her free time, after we'd get back from a touring in the city, she would position herself in front of her laptop, searching the incredible lands of Paris. Sometimes, I even wondered how my friend the places we visited, some didn't even seem known by a lot of people. I was really grateful of having Sky, she was really trying to make me happy and enjoy the trip. But she could simply not stop my thoughts of him forever. So, at night, before I'd go to sleep, I would think about _him _and I couldn't help myself.

He was someone really important to me in a significant moment of my life. He defined the person I am know, whether it was from the things I had learned while being with him or the consequences of his actions that had changed my personality. Either way, I could simply not forget him, that was certain.

Now, my trip with Sky at Paris, France has ended and we reluctantly left our hotel to get to the airport. After the waiting-in-line, long check-up and the even longer wait in the waiting room, we had finally managed to get to our seats, in the business class. I didn't want to spend useless money on seats when the business section were perfectly fine to me. Sky had spent enough money on the trip and the hotel.

"Finally!" Skylar let out a sigh while sitting down, after she had put our hand luggage in compartment reserved for them, which was above our seats. Even though it had been more than a week that I had not experienced any health issues, my best friend still insisted on doing all the hard works. Not that I was complaining, though... But even if I was she wouldn't let me do a thing, she's one heck of a stubborn girl.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Well, to your concern, I'm fine." I said, exasperated.

She had constantly been asking me that question every 5 minutes for the past 8 days. And the answer never changed.

"Are you still thinking of _him_?" She questioned, glancing at me sideways.

"How can I not?!" I both asked and exclaimed myself.

I felt both anger and sadness feel me inside out. I let out a breath, hoping to release to calm myself and not let my emotions take over me, we were in a plane after all.

"Sorry." I apologized.

I shouldn't scream at her, I mean, she was only trying to help.

"Oh, it's fine. I understand, I probably would have reacted likewise if I had been through such a situation." She waved her hand in front of her, as if she was pushing my excuses away.

I gave her a genuine smile, thanking her. I did not know what I did to deserve a friend like her, I don't know what I would do without her.

"You know what? I would really, really like it if you could just not mention _him_ at all. It would help me think less of _him_." I told her.

"Hum, sure. Only if that's what you want." Sky said, looking at me in the eyes.

"Yes, yes it is." I replied, closing my eyes and leaning my head on the headrest.

My mind was a storm of thoughts, when an important one popped, written in capital and bold letters, above the others.

I obliged my eyes to open and spoke up.

"Just one more request."

"Anything for you, princess." My best friend informed me, smirking.

"Don't tell anyone about _him_, okay?" I smiled back.

Her lips changed from a grin to a frown.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I just don't feel like explaining it all over again, that's all. When the moment comes, I'll tell them." I responded.

She gave me an uncertain glance, clearly not seeing why I would hide that part of my past. _Of course, she wouldn't understand, I thought, she's never been through what I have and she doesn't have the same life style as me._

"Please." I begged.

"In one condition." She finally gave in.

"What is it?"

"I have the right to tell if something goes wrong." She told me.

"It's a deal." I said, right when two flight attendants came up in the two lanes between the seats to do the same, usual ritual that informs us the procedure in case of an emergency.

* * *

The following couple days are the ones where you recover from the jet-lag and stay in bed, sleeping. But I tried being as productive as possible, though. I undid my luggage and I had reviewed all of the photos we had taken in Paris, sending many to our friends, with whom Skylar and I didn't have a lot of contact during our trip. One afternoon, my best friend had suggested a visit at a mall in downtown Toronto, Canada. It was nice to be back home, even though I loved France, and it was even more wonderful to spend extra time with Sky, before we'd have to go work. And when my friend said 'visit', it really meant 'getting out of there with more than a dozen bags hanging from our arms. It was a good thing, I was in need of clothes.

The first day of work, I managed to get up, do my morning routine and get to my office/workshop/art studio. The bright light of the sunrise entered through the large windows of the room, it had always been my favorite time of the day. I savored the view for a moment and got back to work. I had a few things to do, but I could take my time and enjoy myself. Some moments of the year, I would be pretty busy, considering the many jobs I did. I could do a lot of artsy things, most likely drawing, painting and designing in general, whether it was clothes or interior decorations, those were the things I was most qualified for. But I managed to tough it out, I had to suffer the consequences of my actions, which meant that I had to do a lot of hard work because I had wanted to take many courses in university. But I enjoyed it, I took pleasure in what I do and that's what really important.

2 hours later, I had just started with the request I had been asked to do when the front door opened. I jumped up of my seat at the moment I saw Alyssa **(Ally)** and Gabriel **(Gab)**, two of my close friends, walked in the room. I ran towards them and hugged them both tightly against me, I had missed them so much.

"You sure do have a strong grip, even with that small length of yours." Gab said in a sassy tone.

"Well, you sure didn't change your attitude while I was gone, now did you?!" I told him, smiling.

"Trust me, I think he actually got worst." Alyssa said, letting out a sigh.

"And you would know because..." I trailed out, an eyebrow raised, a smirk playing on my lips.

Ally blushed in a deep crimson red, fitting perfectly with her redheaded hair. Gab wrapped his arm around her back with a pure happy smile. I knew they'd realize their feelings soon.

"Now, enough about us, how was the trip? We wanted to come see you earlier, but we got caught with work." Gabriel asked, trying to divert the attention away from him and Alyssa.

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's totally fine. But before I start with my adventure in Paris, I really need to eat something, I didn't take a breakfast this morning-" I started out.

"Like usually." They both said in unison.

Anyways, do you guys want anything?" I emphasized on 'Anyways'.

They shook their heads no.

"I'll be right back, then." I yelled as I ran through the front door, down the stairs and outside of the building.

* * *

Four/Tobias' P.O.V.

I quickly entered a well-known fast food/restaurant all over Canada, Tim Hortons. I hadn't ate or drank anything since the supper I had yesterday so, I was hungry. And let's just say that when I get hungry, I'm not the most pleasant person to me around. Not wanting to 'disturb' anyone with my morning grumpiness, I had decided to come but something for myself and my employees.

I had just taken a few steps towards the counter when I stopped.

Standing no further than 5 meters away from me, Tris was ordering what seemed to be her breakfast. It has happened again. Back in Paris, I had been in total shock, I had not expected to see her all of the sudden. It seemed that our paths didn't cross just once. It looked like destiny had stroke again. Then, I couldn't do anything except be shocked, but now, now that I had full control of my body, I wouldn't let her go so easy.

I waited a bit further from the counter and I watched her wait for her order, looking around her. I approached her, in a way she wouldn't be able to see, but I would, as she finally her Tim Hortons' bag and her cup of coffee.

Suddenly, my eyes got attracted by something not really normal on her left hand. I squinted my eyes, in hopes to see more clearly, but I didn't need to do so. It was clear, I just didn't - couldn't - believe what my brain was interpreting. I simply froze and didn't know what to do, once again. But I was certain of one thing, I had to get out of there, I wouldn't be able to talk to her after what I saw. I backed away and turned around to leave, walking fasting as I got in my car, which was parked on the side of the building where _she_ could not see me from where she stood. I rested my head on the steering wheel, hoping to clear my thoughts. But what I had seen did not leave me.

_Tris, my ex-girlfriend, was wearing a three sparkling white diamonded ring. But not on any finger, it was on her ring finger of her left hand._

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry about the cliff hanger, but I had to do it. For those who asked for Tobias' P.O.V., I hope you're happy, even though he didn't learn a good thing there. Okay, I have two important messages. First of all, I KNOW THAT THIS STORY MIGHT NOT SEEM HAPPY AND NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED, BUT IT'S JUST AN INTRODUCTION AND I GARANTEE THAT YOU WILL BE COMPLETELY PLEASED WITH THE ENDING. Second of all, I will NOT be able to update this story or The Strength Of True Love before the 20th June. I know, it's going to be very long and I hadn't update this chapter in a long time too, but exams are right around the corner and I need to focus on them. And I think a lot of you are in exams period too, so hopefully, we'll be too busy to actually notice, but I'll still be reading books or FanFictions, I just can't help myself. **

**I would like to thank dancingnarwhal, FandomFreak1, xIcyatdusk, Divergent1315, trispri0r, jabc4, gotchris, FourTris4ever, Guest, Spazztasticalfangirling, bfhgirl, Fourtris1115, fanficforev, Fourtris21, Amazing Person, Guest, WowRomanceKills, Lllll and 123 for leaving wonderfully nice reviews and/or answering the riddle. (For those who were asking me questions about the story, please go read the sentence written in capitals letters in the paragraph above.)**

**Most of you got the answer of last chapter's riddle, the answer was fire. Here's another one for you! 'What is it that, after you take away the whole, some still remains?'**

**I hope to hear more of your comments and good luck to all of those who are passing exams soon!**

**MeTwoCat :)**


End file.
